A long ride
by Varchsadow
Summary: Roxas visits his parents' house in Twilight Town each weekends, and today, a certain redhead is his taxi driver... Rated T for pure safety


**A/N:** Here ya go, some crapy AxelxRoxas fanfic I've made yesterday. I didn't intend to put any kisses or anything in there, and that's exactly what happened! XD  
Hope you'll still enjoy, and don't forget to review, that makes a happy me D

**Disclaimer:** -Sigh- Me doesn't own lawlz

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Yeah mom, don't worry, I called a taxi ten minutes ago, so I'll be at home in thirty minutes maximum, now let me hang up or else it'll go away without me

"Yeah mom, don't worry, I called a taxi ten minutes ago, so I'll be at home in thirty minutes maximum, now let me hang up or else it'll go away without me."

Roxas threw his bags near the entrance door of his small apartment while he approached one of the two windows in his kitchenette, only mumbling his approval to whatever his mother was saying, his thoughts completely absorbed by what he would do to spend an entire weekend back in Twilight Town.

They all were a mere copy of the one before: He visited his parents, stayed there and did nothing but, well, nothing. It was still a wonder to him why he kept on going there each and every Saturdays and Sundays. All his friends were now living in the college's dorms, except Naminé who went to an art school, which was even further away than Roxas' college was from his hometown..

"...Huh? Yeah, mom, I heard. Look, the taxi's here, I'm gonna have to hang up now, okay? Bye mom, see you later."

Before he could hear a single protest from his mother, especially the "You use a cell phone so it's okay" one, he flipped his phone shut and turned it off, ensuring a quiet and motherless ride.

"Alright..." He sighed. Roxas recovered his keys from the table, quickly made sure his windows were closed and locked (Ever since Hayner had nearly been robbed, he never left any potential entrance to his apartment opened or unlocked), grabbed his bags and headed out.

As Roxas' lungs were filled with the fresh and soothing autumn air, a detail caught his attention. A red detail, but not just any ordinary, plain old red; one that would steal any flame of its glowing pride.

"Hey, Blondy, you're gonna stand there all day and more or you're gonna jump in?"

"Tough luck," Roxas thought, "He's the cab driver..." The renamed 'Blondy' made his way towards the taxi, the redhead smirking as he opened the car trunk so Roxas could deposit his bags. He then headed to the front of the car, opening his door and motioning Roxas to take the seat that would suit him the best. The blond, as usual, took the remaining front seat.

They both buckled their belts and the red haired driver drove toward the street.

"So, where are you going?"

"Twilight Town, just drop me near Sunset Hill," Roxas never asked to be directly dropped in front of his parents' house. It was lost in some kind of lost street no one knew about, making it too much of a hassle to explain each and every time to each driver.

"Sunset Hill, eh? Must be from a pretty rich family to live up there."

Rich? No way! Granted, Roxas' parents could afford something more than nice, but never would they be crazy enough to buy something on Sunset Hill. Only some V.I.P. (Very Important Prout-prouts as Roxas called them) could afford living there.

"Last time I checked, I never said my parents lived _there_, not that this is your business, no offends," Roxas retorted. Just the kind of thing he needed after his mom: An annoying, boisterous, sex—"No! I did NOT think that just now!"

The man raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued by why his client had just yelled. "What did you not think just now? My interest is piqued."

"Wha—" It just so happened that Roxas hadn't realised he had _spoken _those words, and he felt blood rush to his cheeks in less than a second. "Nothing, don't mind me."

"Don't mind _you_? That's gonna be hard, seein' you're my customer right now and a good looking one at that."

Roxas stared to the redhead, rather surprised by what he just heard. In the back of his head, he just knew that this ride was going to be a long one...


End file.
